Football League Trophy 2015-16
| number_of_teams = 48 | defending = Bristol City | champions = Barnsley | runnerup = Oxford United | total_matches = 49 | total_goals = 126 | top_goal_scorer = Lee Gregory Kemar Roofe Jordy Hiwula (4 goals each) | prev_season = 2014-15 | next_season = }} The 2015–16 Football League Trophy was the 32nd season in the history of the competition, a knock-out tournament for English football clubs in League One and League Two, the third and fourth tiers of the English football. Barnsley of League One won the competition, defeating Oxford United of League Two 3–2 in the final. In all, 48 clubs entered the competition. It was split into two sections, Northern and Southern, with the winners of each section contesting the final at Wembley Stadium. Bristol City were the reigning champions but were unable to defend their title following promotion to the Championship. First round Northern section North West |goals2 = |stadium = Vale Park, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 2,571 |referee = Darren England |stack = yes }} Barnett |goals2 = |stadium = New Meadow, Shrewsbury |attendance = 1,817 |referee = Steve Martin |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Hope Tutte |stadium = Crown Ground, Accrington |attendance = 1,344 |referee = Tony Harrington |stack = yes }} Barkhuizen |goals2 = |stadium = Globe Arena, Morecambe |attendance = 1,332 |referee = Seb Stockbridge }}Byes: Blackpool, Crewe Alexandra, Fleetwood Town, Wigan Athletic North East |goals2 = Flynn |stadium = Victoria Park, Hartlepool |attendance = 2,221 |referee = Scott Duncan |penalties1 = Bingham Oates Harrison Fenwick Featherstone |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Higdon Sharp McNulty Woolford McEveley |stack = yes }} Main Middleton Chaplow Stewart |penaltyscore = 5–3 |penalties2 = Akins Reilly Naylor Binnom-Williams |stack = yes }} Edwards Jonathan Stead |goals2 = Craig Westcarr |stadium = Meadow Lane, Nottingham |attendance = 2,696 |referee = Richard Clark |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Nyatanga Watkins |stadium = Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance = 1,796 |referee = Ben Toner }}Byes: Bradford City, Chesterfield, Rochdale, York City Southern section South West |goals2 = |stadium = Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance = 1,203 |referee = Tim Robinson |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Rodgers |stadium = Rodney Parade, Newport |attendance = 1,434 |referee = Kevin Johnson |penalties1= Byrne Ansah Klukowski Boden Ofori-Twumasi Owen-Evans Collins |penaltyscore = 6–7 |penalties2 = Rodgers Robert Turnbull Brophy Branco Barry Randall |stack = yes }} Nicholls |goals2 = |stadium = St James Park, Exeter |attendance = 2,323 |referee = Lee Swabey |stack = yes }} Taylor |goals2 = Jervis Brunt McHugh |stadium = Kingsmeadow, London |attendance = 1,251 |referee = Charles Breakspear }}Byes: Bristol Rovers, Coventry City, Oxford United, Wycombe Wanderers South East O'Donnell |goals2 = James |stadium = Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance = 1,953 |referee = Nick Kinseley |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = The Den, London |attendance = 2,050 |referee = Keith Hill |stack = yes }} Watson Richards |goals2 = Bonne |stadium = Sixfields Stadium, Northampton |attendance = 1,366 |referee = Darren Deadman |stack = yes }} McClure |stadium = Abbey Stadium, Cambridge |attendance = 1,618 |referee = Darren Drysdale }}Byes: Crawley Town, Gillingham, Southend United, Stevenage Second round Northern section North West |goals2 = Rivers Robertson |stadium = Vale Park, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 2,720 |referee = Mark Heywood |stack = yes }} |stadium = Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance = 1,508 |referee = Mark Brown |stack = yes }} Colclough |goals2 = Hiwula Wildschut |stadium = Gresty Road, Crewe |attendance = 2,168 |referee = James Adcock |stack = yes }} Grant |goals2 = Brown |stadium = Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance = 1,267 |referee = Kevin Wright }} North East |goals2 = |stadium = Bootham Crescent, York |attendance = 1,627 |referee = Geoff Eltringham |stack = yes }} Done Scougall Adams |goals2 = Stead |stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance = 5,497 |referee = Carl Boyeson |stack = yes }} Alessandra |goals2 = Eastham |stadium = Proact Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance = 1,042 |referee = Jeremy Simpson |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Watkins Mawson |stadium = Valley Parade, Bradford |attendance = 4,127 |referee = Trevor Kettle }} Southern section South West Bird Howells Laird |penaltyscore = 4–3 |penalties2 = Tudgay Elford-Alliyu Murphy G. Thomas Ricketts |stack = yes }} Tanner |goals2 = |stadium = Home Park, Plymouth |attendance = 9,441 |referee = Brendan Malone |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance = 9,013 |referee = Gavin Ward |stack = yes }} Easter |goals2 = |stadium = Memorial Stadium, Bristol |attendance = 3,243 |referee = Oliver Langford }} South East Gregory |goals2 = |stadium = The Den, London |attendance = 2,254 |referee = Iain Williamson |stack = yes }} Pigott |stadium = Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |attendance = 1,139 |referee = Tim Robinson |stack = yes }} Dack |goals2 = McGeehan |stadium = Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance = 3,428 |referee = Michael Bull |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Cureton Chambers |stadium = Broadhall Way, Stevenage |attendance = 1,401 |referee = James Linington }} Area quarter-finals Northern section Murray Wildschut |goals2 = |stadium = DW Stadium, Wigan |attendance = 5,224 |referee = Andrew Madley |stack = yes }} |stadium = Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance = 1,428 |referee = David Coote |stack = yes }} Grant Ball Ryan Haughton |penaltyscore = 4–1 |penalties2 = Baxter Sharp McEveley |stack = yes }} Hammill |goals2 = Coulson |stadium = Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance = 3,360 |referee = David Webb }} Southern section |goals2 = Cornick |stadium = Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance = 1,832 |referee = Dean Whitestone |penalties1 = Dack Egan Loft Williamson Donnelly |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Dolan Bird Tozer Cornick Roberts |stack = yes }} Carey |goals2 = Gregory Beevers O'Brien |stadium = Home Park, Plymouth |attendance = 5,869 |referee = James Linington |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance = 3,495 |referee = Andy Woolmer |stack = yes }} MacDonald |stadium = Victoria Road, London |attendance = 1,011 |referee = Andy Davies }} Area semi-finals Northern section |goals2 =Hammill Toney |stadium = DW Stadium, Wigan |attendance = 6,628 |referee = Keith Hill |penalties1 = Power Davies Perkins Flores |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2 = Hourihane Toney Winnall Mawson |stack = yes }} Ryan |goals2 = |stadium = Highbury, Fleetwood |attendance = 1,715 |referee = Paul Tierney }} Southern section O'Dowda Maguire |goals2 = Fogden Jeffers |stadium = Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance = 2,532 |referee = Keith Stroud |stack = yes }} Williams |stadium = Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance = 5,972 |referee = Simon Hooper }} Area finals Northern section |goals2 = Davies |stadium = Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance = 11,403 |referee = Fred Graham |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Hourihane |penalties1 = Ball Grant McLaughlin Bell |penalties2 = Long Hourihane Scowen Winnall Hammill |stadium = Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance = 3,705 |referee = Eddie Ilderton |stack = yes }} Southern section |stadium = The Den, London |attendance = 7,275 |referee = Stuart Attwell |stack = yes }} |stadium = Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance = 10,138 |referee = Scott Duncan }} Final Fletcher Hammill |goals2 = O'Dowda Hylton |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 59,230 |referee = Andy Woolmer }} External links * Category:Football League Trophy Trophy